Wrogowie (Patapon 3)
W Patapon 3 napotkamy na wiele przeciwników. Część z nich pochodzi z poprzednich części. Na tej stronie znajdziesz listę wszystkich wrogów Pataponów. Zwierzęta W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich części, wszystkie zwierzęta w trójce są agresywne. Nie są to już sympatyczne stworzonka z poprzednich części... Motsitsi Są to groźniejsze podgatunki Mochichi. Tak jak poprzednie, śpią, ale zbudzone nie zaświergoczą, lecz strzelą w nas czymś w rodzaju flegmy z dzioba. Od poczciwych Motiti różnią się kształtami i barwami. Uji Czarny rekin z czerwonymi oczami, "pływa" w ziemi i złośliwie zjada nam żołnierzy. A jako że mamy ich tylko czterech, lepiej na niego uważać. Bonedeth Najczęściej występujący wrogowie w tej części. Są to nieumarli żołnierze z dynastii Aaah-Oh.thumb|177x177px|Bonedeth/KościulecZ reguły nie są groźni pojedynczo, więc trzymają się w grupach. Mają kilka klas podobnych do klas z poprzednich części. Klasy Bonedeth * Yarideths (Yaripon) * Tatedeths (Tatepon) * Yumideths (Yumipon) * Megadeths (Megapon) * nie wykorzystani Dekadeths (Dekapon)thumb|166x166px|Wściekłowilk bez szponów. Mroczni Herosi Są przywódcami Kościulców. Nie wszyscy są rasy Bonedeth. Są bardzo silni. Niektórzy z nich, jak się okazuje, są zmuszani do walki przez Arcybiesy - nie wszyscy są źle nastawieni do Pataponów... Akumaponi thumb|206x206px|Akumapony i generał Kuwagattan (Kuwagattan nie występuje w Patapon 3)Demoniczne Plemię. Pojawiają się na ognistych terenach, a w dalszych etapach gry bronią Arcybiesa Nieugiętości. Atakują znacznie częściej niż Bonedeth i zawsze używają unikatowych broni. Potężniejsi przeciwnicy Od normalnych wrogów odróżnia ich wygląd, oraz specjalne ataki, a od bossów fakt, że są prostsze w pokonaniu, są mniejszej wielkości i często grupowo. Cyklopy frame|Cyklop Olbrzymy, które lubią jeść Patapony. Mają wielkie, wyłupiaste oko. Pojawiają się niemal od początku. Potrafią rzucać głazami lub uderzać maczugą... Ich mocniejszą odmianą są cyklopy-mutanty. Trenty thumb|Trent Żywe drzewa ożywają podpalone i odzyskują siłę, jeśli pada deszcz (nawet, gdy płoną). Potrafią się poruszać. Ich jedynym atakiem jest strzelenie węgielkami (mogą to robić na dwa sposoby). Ich potężniejszą odmianą są Trenty śmierci. Salamandry lodu thumb|Salamandra loduJaszczurkopodobne bestie, złączone z setek malutkich, złych duszków. Mogą tylko uderzyć długą szyją, ale doskonale zamrażają oraz, co gorsza, im bardziej oberwą, tym są silniejsze. Eksplodują po śmierci, a powstały wybuch zadaje olbrzymie obrażenia! Salamandry ognia Ogniste wersje lodowych salamander. Trochę różnią się wyglądem, barwą oraz walką - nie zamrażają, lecz podpalają. thumb|Fenrir Fenrir Demoniczny i monstrualny wilk. Może pożreć żołnierza lub zionąć usypiającą mgiełką. Jego potężniejszą formą jest Gromobestia. Gargulce Dziwne, latające stwory, które pokazują nam skarby, po czym niszczą je, by nas zirytować. Jeśli zabijemy stwora odpowiednio szybko, możemy zatrzymać sobie to co miały - są to czasem piękne skarby. Ich wzmocnioną wersją są elitarne gargulce. thumb|Śmierć Śmierć Latające widmo z kosą, wygląda jak Śmierć z opowiadań, z tym że nie ma nóg, a lewituje. Może ciąć kosą, bądź zionąć morowym powietrzem. Jego wzmocnioną formą jest żniwiarz. Smoczątko Pozornie milutki potwór, a w rzeczywistości szybka, mała bestia. Może nas podrapać pazurami... Jego silniejszą wersją jest smoczątko Hyumitto z Głębi Obżarstwa. Golem lodu Okrutny potwór, który żyje w ziemi, podczas pobytu w której jest niezniszczalny. Może zionąć w nas lodem, lub ręką wciągnąć w podziemia... thumb|Golem atakujący śniegiem Golem Kamienna wersja golema. Nie zamraża, lecz zadaje większe obrażenia. thumb|Ognisty Smok|162x162px Smok Wielka bestia, która zieje w nas ogniem, lodowym ogniem lub rozpyla truciznę, w zależności od odmiany. Spotykać można ognistego, lodowego lub mrocznego smoka. Gdy umiera, jego szyja upadając rani nasze jednostki. thumb|Barlog|left Balrog Wielki, niesamowicie tłusty diabeł dzierżący trójząb, którego używa jako widelca. Może nas nabić na widelec i zjeść, lecząc się w ten sposób. Może też podnieść swoje fałdy tłuszczu i, upuściwszy je, spowodować trzęsienie ziemi. Jego mocniejszą wersją jest Balrag. Minibossowie Możemy je spotkać tylko w określonych miejscach i w określonych misjach. Matango Dziwaczny, demoniczny grzyb, czasem błędnie uważany za meduzę. Występuje tylko w Dworze Uczciwości. Może w nas rzucić kamieniem, uśpić lub sprawić, że pojawią się Megadeaci i Kibadeaci oraz Trent w bonusowym poziomie. thumb|Superbroń Org Superbroń Org Pradawna supermachina, do, której kluczem jest MechaHoshipon. Pojawia się tylko w Labiryncie Powściągliwości. Steruje nią Wściekłowilk (nawet, jeśli zginie w fabule). Hasło do niej brzmi "Kupa złomu" ("Heap of junk"). Może w nas strzelać z działek lub wielkiej armaty fotonowej. Superbroń Dahl Ulepszona wersja Superbroni Org, którą również kieruje Wściekłowilk. Pojawia się tylko w misjach dodatkowych. Wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż Org i jest dużo silniejsza - może nas zaatakować laserową bombą... thumb|Hyumitto Hyumitto Supermocne smoczątko, można je uznać za potężnego minibossa, gdyż różni się wyglądem i atakami od innych smoczątek. Na przykład, potrafi zionąć trucizną... Występuje tylko w jednej misji dodatkowej, tej samej co Superbroń Dahl. Bossowie fabularni (bossowie dungeonów) Przeklęty Dodonga thumb|Przeklęty DodongaPrzeklętego Dodongę spotykamy w Jaskini Męstwa podczas walki z Arcybiesem Męstwa. Jest on pierwszym bossem w grze Patapon 3. Przypomina Dodongę, lecz różni się od niego kolorystyką. Gaeen thumb|Gaeen Gaeena spotykamy w Wieży Czystości razem z Arcybiesem Czystości. Jest drugim głównym bossem spotykanym w grze. Wspomaga drugiego arcybiesa. Gaeen nie różni się prawie niczym od Gaena z Patapon 2 oprócz znaku Arcybiesa na ramieniu. Kanogias Kanogias, wielka mechaniczna forteca. Wspomaga się wzajemnie (jest medium) z Arcybiesem Sprawiedliwości. Jest trzecim z głównych bossów. Kanogias pilnuje Zamku Sprawiedliwości. Shookle Shookle, wielka roślina pożerająca patapony w Patapon 3 występuje jako medium Arcybiesa uczciwości.thumb|241x241px|Shookle Mieści się w Dworze Uczciwości. Ma trzy pnącza, zakończone łapkami. Ciokina Ciokina jest wielkim wulkanicznym krabem.thumb|left|Ciokina Jej medium jest Arcybies Powściągliwości. Broni się szczypcami którymi może zrobić nam dużą krzywdę i babęlkami nakładającymi efekty statusu. Posiada wszystkie ruchy Ciokinga i Ciokiny z poprzednich gier. Czeka w Labiryncie Powściągliwości. Można ją spotkać również w Głębiach Rozpaczy (DLC).thumb|Dettankarmen Dettankarmen Potężny i wielki demon - Dettankarmen. Jest jednym z najtrudniejszych bossów w grze. Jest ostatnim bossem w Patapon 2. Jego medium jest Arcybies Nieugiętości. Znajduje się na szczycie Ciemnego Masywu. Arcy Pandara thumb|Arcy Pandara|154x154pxArcy Pandara (ang: Arch Pandara) jest potworem stworzonym z wszystkich 7 Arcybiesów połączonych na 3 piętrze Grobowca Tolerancji. Arcy Pandara posiada cztery formy: normalną, oko, skrzynia i wielki potwór. Dodatkowi bossowie Są to zapasowe media arcybiesów. Każdego można spotkać po pokonaniu danego Arcybiesa. Są opcjonalni. Są to ulepszone formy poprzednich mediów. Majidonga Potwór śpiący w Jaskini Męstwa, zapasowe medium Arcybiesa męstwa. Ma wielkie rogi, oraz czerwone barwy. Jest silniejszy niż Przeklęty Dodonga. Spoczywa na trzecim piętrze. Dogaeen Ulepszony Gaeen, mieszka w Wieży Czystości, zapasowe medium Arcybiesa czystości. Różni się barwami i kolcami na pancerzu. thumb|Ganodias i jego atak bombą Ganodias Zapasowe medium Arcybiesa Sprawiedliwości, druga wersja Kanogiasa, ciemniejszy i bardziej skomplikowany w budowie. Siedzi w Zamku Sprawidliwości. Jest bardzo silny. Shooshookle thumb|Cioking Potężniejszy Shookle, jest bardziej kolczasty. Siedzi na trzecim piętrze Dworu Uczciwości. Zapasowe medium Arcybiesa Uczciwości. Cioking Odróżnia się barwami i kolcami na pancerzu. Mieszka w Labiryncie Powściągliwości. Jest zapasowym medium Arcybiesa Powściągliwości. thumb|Zuttankarmen|left Zuttankarmen Potężniejszy braciszek Dettankarmena. Mieszka w Ciemnym Masywie Nieugiętości. Zapasowe medium Arcybiesa Nieugiętości. Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Mroczni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Encyklopedia